


how do i look?

by lovestorymv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dowoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestorymv/pseuds/lovestorymv
Summary: jungwoo is completely and utterly enamored with doyoung.





	how do i look?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by 190317 doyoung’s airport outfit. sorry it’s so short :(

jungwoo’s breath caught in his throat as doyoung exited the changing room.

he was dressed in black trainers, black ripped jeans, a black turtleneck with a black leather jacket on top and clear rimmed glasses. _“how do i look?”_ doyoung asked.

jungwoo opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out. he didn’t know what to say, he was speechless. doyoung looked beautiful, elegant, pretty, stunning, gorgeous, ethereal, handsome… the list went on. 

jungwoo’s heart was hammering so loudly in his chest he was sure the whole shop could hear it. doyoung was looking at him expectantly, waiting for his response. 

_“you look amazing”_ jungwoo quickly blurted out and it was as if time slowed down as doyoung immediately smiled widely at him, his warm smile making his legs turn to jelly. 

_“i think i’ll buy it then”_ doyoung said _“yes yes yes you must”_ jungwoo replied, doyoung laughed softly, the harmonious sound filling the space. 

jungwoo couldn’t tear his eyes away from doyoung, he was completely and utterly enamoured with him. 

to him everything about doyoung was perfect. his soft pouty lips, his bunny smile, the small scar beside his mouth, his glittery eyes that held the stars, his shiny black hair, his voice that was like a choir of angels, his sharp nose, everything. 

doyoung stepped forward and softly grabbed jungwoos wrist, tugging him inside the changing room and pulling across the curtain. he stared deeply at jungwoo as if he could see straight into his soul. 

his eyes flickered as they traced every inch of jungwoos face, as if burning it into his memory permanently. jungwoo could feel fireworks exploding in his stomach. 

doyoung’s eyes stopped at jungwoo’s lips and jungwoo was sure he wasn’t breathing anymore. he felt doyoung’s arm go around his waist as their lips slotted together. 

the kiss was soft and sweet. they were like two puzzle pieces who fit perfectly, as if they were made for each other. 

the overpowering love they had for each other flooded their veins with warmth as they gently pulled away. doyoung rested his forehead on jungwoo’s and murmured _“i love you”_ and with a smile that held eternal reassurance in it jungwoo replied _“i love you too”._


End file.
